DE 34 05 922 discloses a portable power tool, in particular a rotary hammer, having a transmission, a machine housing and an inner housing arranged inside the machine housing, wherein the inner housing is provided to receive transmission elements of the transmission. In this case, the transmission elements are mounted in the inner housing by means of bearing elements. The inner housing supports the transmission elements in an axial direction and in a radial direction.